The invention relates to the safety devices for motor vehicles and particularly to safety devices adapted to keep alert drivers experiencing incipient sleep or sleepiness. The prior art includes a number of apparatus which require a driver to maintain a force on a spring such as that shown in Galli, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,878 issued Aug. 16, 1938. Setser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,772 discloses a condensor and relay time constant circuit which is discharged at a predetermined rate as the mode of steering the vehicle is changed. The apparatus heretofore known has not been widely accepted in part because of its relative complexity and because of its expense as well as the difficulty of installing it on a motor vehicle once it has left the factory.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which may be readily used by motor vehicle operators without the necessity of major connections to the motor vehicle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may be installed merely by connecting to the cigarette lighter of the vehicle.